1. Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to media and methods to culture microorganisms and to detecting microorganisms.
2. Related Publications
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/597,909, SELECTIVE GROWTH MEDIUM FOR LISTERIA SPP, filed on Feb. 12, 2005, discloses compositions comprising Lithium Chloride and selective agents.
Mendonca, A., F. and Knabel, S., J. 1994. A novel strictly anaerobic recovery and enrichment system incorporating lithium for detection of heat-injured Listeria monocytogenes in pasteurized milk containing background microflora. Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 60: 4001-4008.
Beumer R. R., te Giffel M. C, Anthonie S. V. R., Cox L. J. 1996. The effect of acriflavine and nalidixic acid on the growth of Listeria spp. in enrichment media. F. Microbiol. 13 (2): 137-148.
Teo, A., Y-L., Knabel, S., J. 2000. Development of a Simple Recovery-Enrichment System for Enhanced Detection of Heat-Injured Listeria monocytogenes in Pasteurized Milk. J. Food Prot. 63 (4): 462-472.
Busch S V, Donnelly C W. Development of a repair-enrichment broth for resuscitation of heat-injured Listeria monocytogenes and Listeria innocua. 1992. Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 58 (1):14-20.
Buchrieser C, Rocourt J. 2007. The genus Listeria and Listeria monocytogenes: phylogenetic position, taxonomy, and identification. In: Listeria, listeriosis, and food safety, 3rd edition./Ed. by Ryser E T, Marth E H. CRC Press. 896 p.
Lang Halter E, Neuhaus K, Scherer S. 2012. Listeria weihenstephanensis sp. nov., isolated from the water plant Lemna trisulca of a German fresh water pond. Int J Syst Evol Microbiol. April 27. [Epub ahead of print].
Bertsch D, Rau J, Eugter M R, Haug M C, Lawson P A, Lacroix C, Meile L 2012. Listeria fleischmannii sp. nov., isolated from cheese. Int J Syst Evol Microbiol. April 20. [Epub ahead of print].
Painter J, Slutsker L. Listeriosis in humans. 2007. The genus Listeria and Listeria monocytogenes: phylogenetic position, taxonomy, and identification. In: Listeria, listeriosis, and food safety, 3rd edition./Ed. by Ryser E T, Marth E H. CRC Press. 896 p.
Wesley I V. Listeriosis in animals. 2007. The genus Listeria and Listeria monocytogenes: phylogenetic position, taxonomy, and identification. In: Listeria, listeriosis, and food safety, 3rd edition./Ed. by Ryser E T, Marth E H. CRC Press. 896 p.
Ramaswamy V, Cresence V M, Rejitha J S, Lekshmi M U, Dharsana K S, Prasad S P, Vijila H M. 2007. Listeria—review of epidemiology and pathogenesis. J Microbiol Immunol Infect. 40 (1): 4-13.
Koch J, Stark K. Significant increase of listeriosis in Germany-epidemiological patterns 2001-2005. (2006). Euro Surveill. 11 (6): 85-8.
Anonymous Incidence of Foodborne Illness, 2010. (website: cdc.gov/Features/dsFoodborneIllness.
EU summary report on trends and sources of zoonoses and zoonotic agents and food-borne outbreaks 2009. (website: efsa.europa.eu/en/efsaioumal/doc/2090.pdf.
Scallan E, Hoekstra R M, Angulo F J, Tauxe R V, Widdowson M-A, Roy S L, Jones J L, Griffin P M. Foodborne illness acquired in the United States—major pathogens. 2011. Emerg Infect Dis. 17 (1): 126-8.
Gandhi M, Chikindas M L. 2007. Listeria: A foodborne pathogen that knows how to survive. Int J Food Microbiol. 113 (1): 1-15.
USDA-FSIS. 2011. Isolation and Identification of Listeria monocytogenes from red meat, poultry, egg, and environmental samples. In: Microbiology Laboratory Guidebook, Chapter 8.07. (website: www.fsis.usda.gov/PDF/MLG 8 07.pdf.